(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wastewater treatment plant, and more particularly, to a wastewater treatment plant that can improve the wastewater treatment efficiency by providing a sludge separation unit in a reaction tank, injecting gas or air into the wastewater separation unit to increase the gas stay time in the wastewater, and decomposing and separating the sludge using a density difference by separating a gas layer from the wastewater.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wastewater treatment is a process for converting polluted matters contained in water into stable matters through a microbiological reaction or a chemical oxidation/reduction reaction and for separating untreated residual matters.
Therefore, the wastewater treatment is a technology for the water quality and stabilizing and separating organic matters and nutrition matters. To date, the wastewater treatment is performed by mostly a biological treatment process, which is inexpensive.
However, a conventional treatment process has a disadvantage in that the treatment is very slow and unstable as it depends on an organic decomposition under a natural condition.
Therefore, a key point of the wastewater treatment technology is to analyze factors affecting on the wastewater treatment and to control an element restricting the interaction of the factors.
However, since most of the conventional wastewater treatment plants are designed to attach weight to only a reaction process among a variety of core processes such as a gas transmitting process, the reaction process, and a matter separation process, there is a limitation in improving the treatment efficiency.